


Семейная ссора

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Джон и Шерлок обследуют место преступления с обезглавленной жертвой, и Шерлок спрашивает Лестрейда, можно ли ему после окончания расследования забрать себе голову.





	Семейная ссора

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Domestic Debate](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/366381) by Silver Pard. 



> Переведено на ЗФБ-2018.  
> Бета: Xenya-m.

— Нет, — говорит Джон.

— Но…

— Нет, — говорит Джон тоном, к которому наверняка не прибегал со времен Афганистана, тоном «боже-помоги-мне-если-ты-сейчас-же-меня-не-послушаешься-я-от-тебя-мокрого-места-не-оставлю». Донован слегка расслабляется. Лестрейд ждет кульминации. — Шерлок, у нас уже есть отрубленная голова, помнишь? В холодильнике.

Лестрейд, похоже, единственный, кто был к такому готов. Почему-то многие до сих пор считают Джона адекватным, хотя он охотно делит квартиру с Шерлоком Холмсом и ведет блог об убийствах.

— Да, но та совсем для другого эксперимента!

— Нам некуда ее поставить!

— Ты же не серьезно, — слабо говорит Андерсон. На него никто не обращает внимания.

— На кухонный стол, — торжествующе говорит Шерлок.

— Он уже заставлен твоими химическими экспериментами. Не хочу вернуться домой и обнаружить, что ты нечаянно создал зомби.

— Не глупи, Джон, — фыркает Шерлок. — Ни одно из химических веществ, с которыми я сейчас работаю, не вступит в реакцию с мертвой плотью — разве что ее уничтожит. Да и вообще, зомби из одной только головы? Это не страшно, а жалко.

— Я на этой кухне готовлю! — Джон остервенело рвет на себе волосы. Полицейские смотрят с легким отвращением, ужасаясь тому, что именно беспокоит Джона в этой ситуации.

— Рядом на улице китайский ресторан!

— Мы не можем держать ее вне холодильника, Шерлок, это… Ты собираешься поставить ее на каминную полку?

— Мне нужно узнать скорость разложения при комнатной температуре! Эмпирически!

— Ты просто хочешь дождаться, когда плоть отвалится и у тебя будет новый Йорик.

— Я скучаю по своему черепу, — говорит Шерлок. Выражение его лица почти обиженное. — Мне скучно, когда ты уходишь, а разговаривать вслух с самим собой — удел сумасшедших.

— Куда лучше разговаривать с черепом.

— Да, — говорит Шерлок, похоже, не уловив сарказма, которым сочится это утверждение.

Лестрейд покашливает. Джон явно замечает его попытку привлечь внимание, но по-прежнему сверлит взглядом Шерлока. Шерлоку еще не удалось до конца стереть его врожденную вежливость, но он упорно над этим работает. Например, светские разговоры Джон уже находит лишними и бесполезными.

— Не помню, чтобы я вообще соглашался отдать тебе голову.

Шерлок поворачивается и наконец обращает все свое внимание на Лестрейда:

— Но, Лестрейд…

— У него наверняка есть семья, Шерлок. Кто-нибудь захочет его похоронить. Скорее всего, им понадобится голова.

— Детали! — огрызается Шерлок. — Неважные! Он мертв, какая разница, будет он гнить под землей с головой или без?

Он замолкает. Все глазеют на него, ожидая, когда Шерлок поймет намек. Тот смотрит на Джона:

— Снова не то?

— Не совсем, — мягко говорит Джон.

— Я думала, ты над этим работаешь, — сухо говорит Донован. — Выполняешь двойную функцию: Шерлоко-перевода и Шерлоко-очеловечивания.

— Кажется, последнее работает в обратную сторону, — говорит Андерсон.

Шерлок вздыхает:

— Что ж, раз ты не хочешь отдать мне голову, мы уходим. Пошли, Джон.

— Шерлок, убийст…

— Разве я дал вам мало подсказок? Если через пять часов не сможете разобраться, пришлю вам смс.


End file.
